


【豆澔】飞醋

by hatori14



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:47:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29462238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hatori14/pseuds/hatori14
Summary: 摸鱼短打人形犬x人类已交往同居设定。
Relationships: Kim Geonhak | Leedo/Lee Seoho
Kudos: 5





	【豆澔】飞醋

“等一下，”金建学皱着眉头把李抒澔拉得离自己更近一点，在他耳后根嗅了嗅，一股淡淡的香水味涌进人形犬敏感的鼻腔，“有陌生人的气味。”  
“啊？”李抒澔没怎么在意，脱下西装外套挂在衣架上。  
“是谁？”  
“和你有什么关系嘛。”李抒澔看着面前人型犬因为吃飞醋而撅起的小嘴，忍不住就想逗逗他。  
反正十有八九是英助哥帮自己拿点头发上粘的灰尘时蹭上的味道吧。  
“和我怎么没关系！”金建学不满地皱起眉头。  
“一个长得很漂亮的同事，怎么样？”“漂亮”两个字特地发了重音。

建学儿闹别扭真可爱♡

而在下一秒被箍进金建学怀里动弹不得的时候，李抒澔就不这么想了。“等等等等你干嘛！！放开…！暴力禁止！！”  
“消毒。”金建学压着低沉的嗓音，对准李抒澔白皙敏感的后颈张开了嘴。

李抒澔伏在金建学怀里默默感受着人形犬在自己后颈上施加的动作和力量。  
犬齿虽然没有用上能咬破皮肤肌肉的力气，但是坚硬的触感还是硌得皮肉生疼；而粗糙的犬类舌头摩擦着那一小块敏感的皮肤，倒是不疼，却有一股酥酥麻麻的电流一样的触感经过，一阵一阵激得李抒澔后背发麻。  
反抗推着他的肩膀时李抒澔在心里骂着金建学这个肌肉笨蛋怎么那么大力气，却让金建学抱得更紧了，李抒澔只好握紧拳头打了两下金建学的大腿表示抵抗（但是好像没什么用），“呜……放开、放开我……疼……！”  
听到李抒澔喊疼，金建学就收了收咬着李抒澔后颈皮肤的力气，安抚似的轻轻舔了舔，嗅了嗅那里没留下别人的气味，满意地松了在李抒澔背上的力量，双手顺势向下滑去，搂紧了李抒澔的细腰。  
“那那个同事是谁啊。”

这人怎么还在计较啊！不要理你了！

李抒澔脱力地把额头抵在金建学的肩膀上喘着粗气，好半天不说话。  
金建学这才琢磨出来李抒澔好像生气了，马上没了刚才强行拉着他“消毒”的气势，讨好似的摇着尾巴，“哥，还好吧？”  
李抒澔没抬头，闷声说着：“你放开我。”  
感受到金建学没有想放开自己的意思，李抒澔闷在金建学的肩膀补充道，“不然你今天睡沙发。”  
人形犬耷拉下毛茸茸的尾巴，不情愿地松开了手。李抒澔红着脸起身推开金建学，转身跑向卧室并用力甩上了门。  
人形犬不安地原地打转，纠结上前敲门但是又怕被赶出来。  
不过没过半分钟，门又开了，李抒澔抱着换洗的衣服径直跑向了浴室。  
深知李抒澔真的生气起来很难哄，金建学自然也是不敢随便闯进去，转身从一旁的书架上抽出一本书，坐在浴室和卧室之间沙发上假装阅读，实际上是准备堵着洗完澡的李抒澔，不让他从浴室飞到卧室里锁上门当自己不存在。  
我才不要睡在客厅呢，金建学噘着嘴想着。

半个小时后，李抒澔终于从浴室里出来了。  
他并没有像金建学想象中那样逃跑，而是直接走到了他面前，顺手把那本一看就知道金建学根本没有在读的书拿到一边，“你书拿反了。”  
还没等金建学说话，顶着刚吹干的蓬松自来卷的李抒澔把后颈露出来凑近他的鼻子，“你闻闻还有别人的味道么？”

是清新的柠檬香味。

“你用了我的洗发水？”金建学惊喜地抬起头，耷拉着的尾巴重新翘了起来甩来甩去，伸手把李抒澔拉进怀里蹭，“可是你把我刚弄上去的味道也洗掉了……”  
李抒澔不满地伸手过去捏金建学的鼻子，“把我咬得那么痛你还好意思说？”  
金建学笑着躲过，又用鼻尖蹭上李抒澔的侧脸，嗅闻着柠檬香味下李抒澔本身独有的好闻气味，“这样也不错。”  
李抒澔找了个舒服的姿势窝进金建学怀里，似乎还有不满，“今晚你不准睡床。”  
金建学试图晃着自己毛茸茸的耳朵和尾巴求情，“可是客厅冷。”  
“你不是不怕冷么。”  
“嗷呜……”人形犬耷拉下犬耳，一副“不要抛弃我”的可怜小狗样子。  
看着难得撒娇的金建学，李抒澔有一丝丝心软了。“那就睡地板，总之不能睡床。”  
金建学得逞地亲了亲李抒澔的脸，“那行。”

反正趁李抒澔睡着自己再爬上床就好了（经验谈）。

“还有，你在家里藏的杠铃，明天不许碰。”  
“不行！！”


End file.
